Mega Man (character)
, known as Rockman in Japan, is the protagonist from the original Mega Man series. He is a hero that fights against the evil Dr. Wily and his robots, and he wants to finish Dr. Wily by any means possible, to the point of attempting to kill him several times. Background Rock was a helper robot created by Dr. Light. When Dr. Wily attempt to control the world, Light converted him into the super fighting robot Mega Man to stop Wily. Otaka usually guides him through his adventures via his ICQ program. Although Mega Man is successful in stopping the mad doctor, Wily is persistent and tries to conquer the world several times, to Mega Man's annoyance. Having enough, he becomes violent and no longer holds back against the doctor, attempting to kill him several times (being almost successful in some occasions, such as in the ending of Mega Man II and Mega Man 7). In Mega Man 6, Proto Man had to step in to avoid Wily's death, convincing Mega Man to send him to jail instead. He eventually succeeds, and is treated as a menace. Angry, Bass goes after the Blue Bomber to avenge his creator, and he finally defeats him. As a Playable Character in Mega Man Century 3 Mega Man's main weapon, the Mega Buster, is balanced compared to the weak rapid-fire Bass Buster and the all-powerful charge-only AWESOME LAZAR. Because of the Mega Buster's charging ability, Mega Man has the strongest midair attack from his main weapon because Awesome Man cannot fire his main weapon midair. Mega Man can take a hit better than both Bass and Awesome Man due to being prepared. However, he is slower than the others. (It's not because he became slower. It's just the others are naturally faster.) Mega Man is the only character who can slide. He gets his usual Rush items and eventually regains the Super Adapter late in the game. However, the Super Adapter cannot fly far and is only useful for its homing Rocket Punch and if you need to get a slight boost midair. Lastly, Mega Man is the only character who can gain access to the shop immediately (Bass' way to get to the shop is more complicated die to the nature of his senario and Awesome Man cannot access the shop since he doesn't need to most of the time. Fan Fiction Although not shown in the game, when I met Lady Laila, I was surprised to see "It looks like Roll ..." However, Lady Laila is Rage, "I'm not a Robot !!", says "I'll show the difference between Cyborg and Robot!" Ultra Charge Shot by Ultra Mega Buster is Maximam. Versions *Mega Man Type-2 *Mega Man Mk-II Gallery See also *Bad Box Art Mega Man *Mega Man? *Copy Robot External link * Category:Robot Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Special Weapons Users Category:Rockman CX bosses Category:RockMan CX Category:Mega Man Square Root of Negative One Category:Rockman L Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Mega Man EN Category:Super Mario Bros. Crossover Category:Mega Man Project Zero Category:Mega Man: Rock N Roll Category:Mega Man Dissonance Category:Mega Man: Super Fighting Robot Category:Mega Man 2.5D